


AlphaBait

by skargasm



Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Peter was under the influence and now Stiles was under him...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/131232
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	AlphaBait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/gifts), [devilscut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/gifts).



He only had a half hour start on the hunters and he wasn’t sure it was going to be enough time. He had the advantage of knowing the Preserve, but they were driving ATVs whereas he had had to abandon his vehicle – the places where Peter would be were not accessible to the Jeep. 

A rustle to the right of him made him falter, tripping over some roots. He got to his feet, turning towards the sound but now there was utter silence and stillness. Not even the sounds of wildlife. 

But he was being watched. He could **feel** the eyes on him, the hair on the back of his neck rising in a prey response he couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to risk losing what little night vision he had by using his torch – he had so few advantages as it was. He turned in time to be shoved to the ground, the heavyweight of an Alpha werewolf in half-shift covering him in an instant. Stiles looked up into the glowing ruby eyes, searching for any sort of recognition that could give him hope that it wasn’t too late.

“Peter – “ The were leaned down, nosing at Stiles’ chin to force him to lift his head. His heart was hammering in his chest, breath stuttering in his lungs as the apex predator ran its muzzle down his throat and scented him. “No harm, no foul, buddy! They volunteered as Alpha bait before the hunters could – whoa!“

The sensation of Peter changing forms above him felt insanely intimate – bones shifting, bodyweight redistributing, human form emerging from beneath the fur and fangs. 

“There you are – “ Stiles began before the low-level growling reached his ears. Peter’s human form might be back, but Stiles wasn’t sure the other man was all there. “How about we – “

He yelped when Peter laved the skin of his neck with his tongue, writhing on top of him like he was boneless. His legs were spread apart by a solid knee, the obvious thrust of Peter’s arousal grinding against him in a move that in other circumstances would have had Stiles ripping off his clothes and offering himself up.

“We have got to get out of here because those hunters – “

“Don’t care,” Peter replied in a guttural tone, lifting himself up so that he was staring down into Stiles’ face, the position forcing their lower bodies even closer together. “Want you.”

“Yeah about that – who knew sex pollen was a real thing? Like – not gonna lie, Peter, if this was for real and all you, I’d be climbing you like a god-damn tree, but at the moment – not informed consent!” Stiles managed to stutter out, struggling to ignore the way that Peter’s hand felt as it made its way under his hoody. The feel of claws scratching the skin of his ribs was a turn-on he hadn’t been expecting, his hips thrusting up towards Peter without volition, his brain refusing to work. “Peter – “

“Oh, I consent Stiles – do you?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> It's my writing day over at 1 million words and my brain is foggy and full of cotton wool and refuses to help me write more of Man Who Runs with Wolves. So it looks like more of my Alphabet challenge!
> 
> Hope you guys are staying safe and well  
> Stay kind  
> Skargasm  
> x


End file.
